


Pain

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Revenge of the Sith pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Obi-Wans thoughts during the the battle, leading up to it and the aftermath.





	Pain

“You'll be the death of me Anakin”  
“Don’t say that master, you're the closest thing I have to a father”

It can't be him, that's what I think when i see the security holos, But it is, the same eyes and the same hair that he had always nagged him to cut, It was Anakin all right with his once a deep crystal blue eyes that had turned to an old golden yellow associated with the Sith. There was Anakin the man he had raised, the man his Master threw him away for. Anakin was his brother, he loved Anakin, he had assumed Anakin felt the same. What didn't he notice, Why didn't he notice. Yoda wants him to kill him, how can he kill Anakin when he still loves him after all he had done, after he murdered people Obi-Wan grew up with, Innocent children.

Don't make me do this Anakin please.  
I don't want to kill him, I can't kill him. Leaving him in the lava to burn was a horrible decision, all it did was hurt him but I just couldn't kill him.

And your walls come tumbling down when you lose something you can't replace.  
Giving over Luke and Leia was the hardest decision I have never made. Leaving behind the last legacies of two of my dearest friends was painful. Later on sitting on the hot Tatooine sand I fall to the floor, chest heaving, shuddered gasping breathes, wet hot tears falling in streams down my cheeks. The realisation of what has happened has finally set in and it burns, it feels like a hole has been carved out of his chest and oh…Ashoka, poor Ashoka does she know, know that her former master has become everything she was against.

He will continue to pretend to be strong and pretend to be fine because he needs to be there for Luke and anyway he has been doing that since his birth what's a few more years.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but it's okay.


End file.
